My Animal
by Clockwick
Summary: The group is invited to a mysterious concert and the singers are two boys....


My Animal

by: shadowtheif007

SatoshixRisa...and this is out of boredum! and my love to Three Day's Grace.

* * *

The theater was lined with teenagers from around the area all were confused. Every one of the thousands of teens got a letter saying the exact same thing, 

"_You are invited to the secret viewing at 4081 Brokerage Dr_."

The seats filled up quickly. But then a group of clueless kids walked in and stared at there letters. The envelope was red not white like the others theirs seemed to be hand delivered by someone else…

"_Welcome friends, your invited to the secret viewing on front row at 4081 Brokerage Dr_."

These teens that had the red letters were Riku and Risa Hardara, Dark Mousy and Diasuke Niwa.

"Who sent us these letters? Who do you think did dark?" Diasuke asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine Dai."

Soon the lights dimmed and everyone's voice went silent. The amps around the theater turned on and were adjusted to the right settings. The lights from above were flashing around the room then all lights aimed for one spot on the stage in the middle were two figures stand; both dressed in sky blue and golden yellow. There heads were cast downward while holding microphones in their hands. On the right was a long haired boy whose hair was drawn in a high pony tail with a cross at the end of it while on the left was a slightly shorter boy whose hair was blue as the sky.

There heads rose to the audience to show theater mask covering their faces the blonde had the happy face and the blue haired boy had the sad. Then boy on the left raised his microphone to his mask as his voice traveled through the theater,

"Greetings and welcome to the show. We are the known as the hikari brothers. If you can guess, we are wearing these masks out of entertainment and want you to figure who we are."

Then the other boy's head rose and looked at the front row and smiled behind his mask. Soon the music started to rise in volume and fall into sync. Then everyone stood ready to rock out.

They rose the mic's to their face as each sang every other line (the blue haired boy will be singing bold and the blonde will sing italics and if they are singing the same line the text will be bold and underline)

"**I can't escape this hell" **

_"So many times I've tried" _

**"But I'm still caged inside" **

_"Somebody get me through this nightmare" _

**"I can't control myself!"**

The entire room went into madness as these two rocked on through being in sync with the song. Even some of the people started to sing to the song as well. But the front row; Diasuke, dark, Risa and Riku were all amazed by their own friends secret vocals.

"_So what if you can see"_

**"The dark inside of me" **

**"No one would ever change this animal I have become" **

_"Help me believe"_, "**It's not the real me"**

**"Somebody help me tame this** **animal" **

Lights and smoke ignited on stage giving the eerie look to the two singers. The blue haired boy walked around still singing the as the blonde went back stage and grabbed a bass-guitar and settled the microphone on to the stand as the blue haired boy continued to sing.

"_I can't escape myself _

_So many times I've lied _

_But there's still rage inside _

_Somebody get me through this nightmare _

_I can't control myself!"_

Down on in the crowd a girl stared dreamily at the blue headed singer wishing she knew his identity. From her eyes she could see the sweat fall from their faces as he stood in place on an amp and screamed his heart and soul out.

"_So what if you can see"_

**"The dark inside of me" **

**No one would ever change this animal I have become **

_"Help me believe_, **It's not the real me" **

**"Somebody help me tame this** **animal I have become" **

_"Help me believe_, **It's not the real me" **

**"Somebody help me tame this animal"**

"_Somebody help me through this nightmare" _

"**I can't control myself**"

"_Somebody wake me from this nightmare"_

"**I can't escape this cell" **

All had stopped almost at once. The bluenette walked to the opposite side of his counter part and grabbed yet a bass guitar then settled his mic on the stand ready for the last chorus of the song.

"**This Animal...**"

They strummed there guitars.

"_So what if you can see"_

**"The dark inside of me" **

**No one would ever change this animal I have become **

_"Help me believe_, **It's not the real me" **

**"Somebody help me tame this** **animal I have become" **

_"Help me believe_, **It's not the real me" **

**Somebody help me tame this animal "**

They both strummed the guitars as fireworks erupted from behind them, the crowd "oooed" and "awwwed" at the sight of the white and blue eruption, but the young hardara's eyes never once left the bluenette.

"_This animal I have become"_

The lights brighten the room as the music dimmed. The two singers bowed to the audience showing there thanks to the audiance for listening to their showand as there heads rose to the crowdeach of there right hand went to the mask and flinged the mask out to the stage to reveal Satoshi Hikari and Krad smiling toeveryone butSatoshi's eyes wereat the front row on a young hardara. Risa was glad she came to the show.

* * *

Oneshot, many be some more of these kinds of stories...

FLAMES ALLOWED! please leave commments :( my stories are lonly.


End file.
